<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through The Well Again by KimmiGirl9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231322">Through The Well Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmiGirl9/pseuds/KimmiGirl9'>KimmiGirl9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Future, Kissing, Past, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmiGirl9/pseuds/KimmiGirl9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling through an old abandon well, Rin finds herself in a different era and no memory of who she is. Will she ever regain her memory? or return to the past? What caused her to time travel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I'm sorry, I know I keep fixing this story up to make it better. My anxiety is getting the best of me wanting to fix this story for the longest time. Well since the release of Yashahime and the canon becoming true, I wanted to change the age of Rin in the prologue to make it more form fitting. The plot will still remain the same, just a bit of adjustment to make the story flow more better. I will continue to write for this pairing, but at a slow pace. This story will have slow updates.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This story will follow differently than how Yashahime is going now. That means, Kirinmaru, Riku and Zero do not exist! Please give this story a chance. I promise that it will be better.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>It was early morning when I, sixteen year old Rin, awoke within Lord Sesshomaru's castle. I was only staying here temporarily till I found a home to call my own. I had found work in a neighboring village to paint pots, scrolls and many other objects for high class paying customers. I was elated to have found something that I really love to do, than the typical work most women do now.</p><p>I wanted to leave early so I could stop at a field to gather petals from certain flowers, leaves and a few other plants to make paint. I love to paint with color instead of the usual plain black paint. The color to me is very boring. After I adjusted my eyes, got myself ready for work, I was ready to go. I left my room to see that the weather looked like it would be gloomy today. "Another day of rain it looks to be. I sure do miss the sun." It had been raining for the past week since my arrival, but I'm grateful that it wasn't raining right now. "Got to make my visit to the field very quick." I would hate to be caught in the rain.</p><p>When I rounded the corner of Lord Sesshomaru's castle, I found him right outside the dining hall with Master Jaken. I had a feeling a meal was prepared for me to eat and I was a little hungry. Master Jaken was going off about the weather and that it was too early, but I just ignored him. I learned to tune out his voice over the years.</p><p>"Good morning to you both," I greeted them properly when I stood before them.</p><p>I watched as Lord Sesshomaru turned away from Master Jaken and faced me. "Rin," he addressed me. He was a demon of not many words and that's okay. "I had ordered a meal to be made for you." Make that a few words.</p><p>He's so generous, "thank you," I bowed to him, "I really appreciate it very much." I'm gonna need all the energy for today. I will be working till almost sundown.</p><p>"Jaken will escort you after you eat," he informed me when we all headed inside. I looked at Master Jaken who didn't look too pleased about escorting me. I could hear him mumble some unpleasant cuss words. He'll have to get over himself, it's for my safety.</p><p>News had gone around that bandits had been spotted nearby. They have been attacking villages day and night, killing anyone that got in their way and that's something I wanted to avoid. But that wasn't the only thing going about in this general area. Harmless adolescent male demons have been pulling little pranks of net traps and digging up holes for people to fall in. I'll have to be extra careful this morning. The field I'll be picking the flowers is one of the general areas the demons had been setting their traps up.</p><p>After breakfast, a small lunch was packed for me to have later. I left for the courtyard where Master Jaken and A-Un waited for me. Lord Sesshomaru had a busy morning with a meeting and he would not be joining us, but he at least told me that he would pick me up after work. I'm grateful for that.</p><p>One of the female servants handed me a amigasa to wear on my head to protect me from the rain and a bamboo water bottle filled with fresh water. "Arigatō, Nagisa."</p><p>"Dōitashimashite, Rin. Is there anything else I can get you?" Nagisa was a beautiful wolf demon from the east. Her peppered hair flew down her back, almost at her hips. I loved how it shined when the sun hit it. It made my ebony hair look bland and boring. What I would give to have a new hairstyle.</p><p>"Bangō, what I have will be good." I appreciate everything they do and offer, but they don't have too. "Arigatō," I waved goodbye and strapped the hat to my head. It was lightly sprinkling out now, but that could change any time.</p><p>I was just getting ready to hop up on A-Un, when Lord Sesshomaru's gentle voice stopped me, "Rin?"</p><p>I turned around to find him coming my way. I thought he had a meeting with a daiyoukai after breakfast? "Yes, My Lord?" Maybe be changed his mind and is joining us?</p><p>"Remember to keep your guard up and check your surroundings this morning on your way to work."</p><p>"I promise that I will." I have a feeling nothing bad will happen and my short journey to the village will be safe. "I'll see you tonight, My Lord."</p><p>With a quick nod from him, he turned his attention towards Jaken and I hopped up on A-Un's back. "Jaken, keep your eyes and ears open. When you return I need you to bring me the scrolls on the orders for the garden and the training grounds for me to finalize."</p><p>"Yes, M'lord." Master Jaken didn't sound too happy about his work, or that he was still tired. With A-Un's reins in his little green hand, we headed out for the fields.</p><p>I had a small wicker basket to store the plant petals for the paint. Today I had to paint a hidden valley. The buyer, a soon to be lady, requested a scroll painting of a waterfall at night. I already pictured how I would paint the scroll; a full moon that glistened along the flowing water, flowers growing along a stone cliff, vines and trees and possibly cranes floating in the pool below. Just thinking of the project had me grinning.</p><p>A few weeks before I came here, I worked on small scroll art for Lord Sesshomaru and he doesn't know. I wanted to surprise him with it as a housewarming gift. I painted a crescent moon night and a black silhouette of a dog howling at the moon, along an edge cliff. I'll give it to him tonight.</p><p>"Rin, we're here! Be quick now because I don't have all day!" Master Jaken squaked my way. That was quick!</p><p>I had to laugh his way, "did Master Jaken not get enough sleep? Haha. Besides, I shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes." He knows what I'm after. Before my arrival I collected a lot of what will be my white paint from inside branches. They were in seperate little jars. Some of the white paint would be used to mix colors.</p><p>"I don't understand how you couldn't find work back at that village and be a midwife wife with that old meko." He doesn't get it.</p><p>"Because I don't want to be a midwife. It's not my calling," I explained for the millionth time as I hopped off of A-Un and walked off into the field. "Wait here and I'll be back soon."</p><p>Dark clouds covered the sky, with thunder roaring out towards the western mountains. Though the area where I stood was covered in thick fog, I could see the rain coming down in the mountains from my point of view. "I need to hurry. I would hate to get soaked."</p><p>Every step I took in the field, I felt my feet sink into the damp ground. My feet up to my ankles were getting covered in mud now. "I will call A-Un over after I wash my feet in the lake…." The ground beneath me gave out and I fell into a deep hole. I didn't have a chance to grab the edge when I screamed out, "LORD SESSHOMARU!" I hit the ground hard when a white light shot up from under me and everything went dark.</p><hr/><p>As I, Lord Sesshomaru, was ending my work with a daiyoukai I couldn't make agreements with, I heard Rin scream for me. I knew that that scream all too well. She was in danger. With all haste, I was out the door and at the fields in a matter of seconds. I searched the area through the thick fog because the dampness had overtaken her pear vanilla scent. I found my henchmen, Jaken and trusty steed A-Un, standing next to a gaping hole, where Rin I believe fell down in.</p><p>"What happened? Where is Rin?" I asked angrily. I grabbed Jaken by the collar of his shirt and showed him the red within my eyes.</p><p>"I don't know, M'lord. I heard her screams through the fog and I ran here as fast as I could. Just as I got here a white light shot out of the hole." White light? "But when I looked down she was not there. Please M'lord I'm truly sorry," Jaken said, pleading and crying.</p><p>With anger, I threw Jaken into the beachy lake several feet out. I could smell Rin's scent down in the hole, but it was fading away. I also noticed the flowers that she picked days prior, as they were all scattered around the gaping hole and down inside too, but it looked more like an old well. The top had stone wrapped around the edge. Inside white paint was scattered all over. Rin's wicker basket was ripped to shreds and clay pots broken in several pieces.</p><p>The fog began to dissipate and I couldn't detect anyone or pick up any other scent around. The fear that she was truly gone, I turned around and grabbed A-Un's reins and headed back to the castle. I kept her last smile she left in memory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 1: White Light</strong> </em>
</p><p>To be at our vacation cabin feels so good right now. It's been some time since Itsuki and I had any time off from work to have a relaxing time. Two weeks to be exact. Being the head doctor of one of the biggest hospitals in Tokyo keeps me away for days at a time. But now that I have time off, I'm going to enjoy the beauty of the forest and everything that's come with it. Though the first day here looked like a thunderstorm, with lots of rain showers. On days like this I could sit outside in the enclosed porch and read a good book, with a cup of hot tea. It had a beautiful view of the surrounding forest and a pretty large beach lake from the second story. There was an old castle nearby that I loved to go pay my respects to all the time and pray for a child of my own.</p><p>We arrived two days before my friends, their husbands and their daughters that would be joining us for the next two weeks. Itsuki and I had to set up the new beddings I bought for the five bedrooms we had, including new towels for the seven bathrooms. We recently had all the rooms repainted and the old bedding didn't go too well with the colors that we chose. The same with towels.</p><p>"Itsuki, could you take the two sets of twin bedding to the twin bedrooms, please? I'll make them here soon." I was already working on the queen size bedding for the quest bedrooms.</p><p>"Of course, Mika. Would there be anything else that I can do for you?" He's so caring.</p><p>"Can you get the teapot going? I could really have some tea just about now." I was gonna open up some windows. It was getting stuffy inside and I didn't want to turn on the a.c. just yet. That will be for tonight.</p><p>"Anything for you, Mika."</p><p>"Thank you dear."</p><p>Itsuki and I met when we were in high school, in the ninth grade and have been together ever since. Though we went to different universities to study for our dream jobs. Itsuki for game design and me for my M.D. We always stayed in touch throughout that time and we attended each other's graduations. It was also that same night he proposed to me in front of my family. Fifteen years later and we are living the life we dreamt of having, but one thing was missing from our lives, a child to call our own. Unfortunately, I was diagnosed with endometriosis and was told that I had a small chance of becoming pregnant. I was devastated when I was given the news. Being a mother was something I dreamt of since that night I became engaged. One day I will foster a child and adopt soon after.</p><p>The following early morning, Itsuki and I both awoke at the same time to see dark clouds outside our bay window. "Looks like another day of rain," I curled up into his arms.</p><p>"I agree, Mika. I wonder when it's gonna start?" Itsuki picked up his phone to check the weather. "Seems like it won't start for another two hours. Want to get a quick walk in before it starts?"</p><p>I had to think about that. It had been some time since we each took a walk together. It hasn't started raining yet and I do enjoy early morning walks. "Sure."</p><p>Dressed for our walk, we made our way out the back and headed for the beach. "These next two weeks will be the best relaxing days we've had in a long time, Itsuki." I took his hand, palm to palm and looked up to the nearly morning sky. "What should I make for breakfast?"</p><p>Itsuki let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I agree my dear, Mika. I do miss these types of days. For breakfast let's go out, then after we'll get the food shopping done."</p><p>"Yes, breakfast out together would be great. I do agree about getting the shopping done today. I have so many meals planned for us all."</p><p>"How I miss your meals, Mika. What do you plan to make tonight?"</p><p>"Hmm, I'm not sure. We'll discuss that over breakfast."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>We made it to the small beach and stood along the shore. The lake was dark and gloomy due to the incoming weather. Wind blew a cool breeze off the lake. It was nice and relaxing and not too cold.</p><p>We stood by the lake and took in the quietness and tranquility that surrounded us. Birds were chirping and many different butterflies flew around us. Even a doe with her little fawn was grazing down on the other side of the lake. We remained quiet so we wouldn't scare them off. We were so lost in thought when a white light bursted out of the ground beside us. It knocked both of us off our feet and onto the wet surface below us. The mother deer and her baby darted away into the dim forest.</p><p>Itsuki sat up fast. "What the hell was that?" Itsuki shouted, dazed and confused.</p><p>I was in shock, not knowing what just happened. I sat motionless and unable to speak. "Mika, stay here I'm going to investigate what it was," he informed me, getting to his feet.</p><p>Itsuki walked over to where the white light shot up at and did not care that his shoes and socks were getting wet. I didn't realize how wet the ground was. He approached the exact spot where the light came from and looked down the hole. With great horror, I watched him freeze in terror. "Mika! Come here quick! There's a girl down here!" he yelled out as he jumped down in the hole.</p><p>I came back to reality, got up and ran towards my husband. I didn't care about my socks and shoes getting wet either. "Did you say a girl is down there?" I asked, scared. I reached the hole, looked down and horror ran across my face too. I saw a girl passed out cold with wild flowers scattered all around her. But she was not just a young girl, but a teenager. How did she end up down here? She wasn't here when we arrived. Neither was the hole.</p><p>"Yes, I'm gonna pick her up very carefully and then I'm going to pass her up to you," Itsuki explained.</p><p>"Okay, but please be careful she might have multiple injuries," I informed him. Being a doctor, I knew what could happen moving an injured or unconscious patient. Anywhere from broken bones or a neck and spinal injury.</p><p>I watched Itsuki slowly pick up the teenage girl very carefully. He then passed her up to me and I noticed she wasn't that heavy. When I had her successfully out, I laid the girl down with her head across my lap. Then I watched Itsuki climb out of the deep wide hole.</p><p>I rubbed my hand over the unconscious girl's forehead. "Hun, can you hear me? You're safe now," I informed the sleeping girl.</p><p>Itsuki knelt down next to me. "Do you think it's safe to move her, Mika?</p><p>"I'm not sure, Itsuki. She doesn't look like she has any injuries from what I can see. But she could have injuries that we can't see."</p><p>Itsuki made the toughest decision. "Give her to me and let's get back to the house. We'll take our time and call for a medic," Itsuki said, urgently. I watched him carefully pick the teen girl up. I taught how to do this just in case he ever came across a situation like this one. Then he and I walked back across the beach and headed back to our vacation home.</p><p>We both remained quiet for several minutes until we broke through trees outside our yard. "What the heck was that hole Itsuki?" I asked, curiously. We walked up the back porch steps and were careful not to slip since it rained during the night.</p><p>"It looked like an old well shaft Mika," Itsuki explained.</p><p>I got in front of Itsuki and opened the patio door. "An old well shaft? I didn't think there were any out here." We walked into the kitchen and Itsuki placed the girl on the table.</p><p>"Well, it's possible. There could be a lot out there I believe." He went to grab the phone and dialed for a medic. I left the kitchen to grab a blanket from the family room, brought it back to cover the teen up and keep her warm.</p><p>I went over to the sink, wet a washcloth down and came back over to the girl and washed the dirt from her face. I looked at her face and noticed she only had some small cuts and bruises. I knew washing the dirt away would prevent small infections. "It's strange, I wonder who she belongs to?"</p><p>Itsuki hung up the phone and came to stand on the other side of the table. "They're on their way. I'm not sure, Mika. Maybe she belongs to a family that's vacationing here? She's wearing a very festive kimono. But it's strange, she wasn't in the vicinity when we were there. It's good that we found her and not a wild animal. But the real question is, what was that white light?"</p><p>"Maybe it was an unexpected lightning bolt? But that would have killed this girl and injured us severely." I looked down at the teen and noticed she started to stir. "Oh! I think she's coming to Itsuki." I cupped the young teen's cheek and softly asked, "sweetie can you hear me?" We both watched her open her eyes slowly. "Hun are you hurting anywhere? Could you tell us your name?"</p><p>The young girl just looked up to us and all she did was stare up our way. "Hun, help is on the way. You're going to be going to the hospital very soon," I informed the teen.</p><hr/><p>"Who are these two? And what is a hospital? Where am I?" I moved my eyes around the room I was in. I didn't know where I was.</p><p>"Maybe she's deaf, Mika. Try using sign language and see if that helps," I heard one person say. What is deaf and sign language?</p><p>"Good idea. I'll try that." The woman started to move with her hands and I was confused about what she was trying to do. "Nothing, I'm not sure what to try now, Itsuki."</p><p>The hard surface under me was starting to hurt her back. I sat up slowly and shocked the people in front of me. "My dear, please don't move. You might have some injuries that might need to be looked at," the woman informed me. I just stared at them. I wasn't sure what the word meant.</p><p>"Do you need anything to grab anything, Mika?" The male asked the female.</p><p>"Could you grab my medical bag? I want to check her vitals while we wait for the paramedics," she ordered him. He left the room we were in. What's a medical bag? Where am I again? "Hun, I'm going to check to see if you have any bruises along your head. Just let me know if you have any pain." All I did was just stare and nod my head. I still do not understand what she was talking about.</p><hr/><p>I left her side to grab some gloves so I could examine the teen. I pray she doesn't have any serious injuries and just has a simple bruise. With my gloves on and back at the teen's side, I started examining the back of her lower scalp. I felt nothing out of the ordinary, but a small bruise that didn't seem to phase the girl. "I don't feel anything serious with your head. Are you hurting anywhere along the head," I asked, using hand gestures and pointing at the exact location. I just watched the girl shake her head no. That's a good sign.</p><p>Itsuki was back with my bag and placed it on the table. "Here's your bag dear."</p><p>I opened my black bag and pulled out the stethoscope. "Thank you." It's good I brought my medical bag with me on this trip. After putting the ear tips on I explained to the teen, "I'm going to check your lungs and heart now. Breathe in and breathe out when I tell you too." I placed the diaphragm on the girl's chest, "breathe in." The girl breathed in some air and held it for a few seconds. "Breathe out." I did that in several spots and her vitals are normal, but she could still have injuries that worry me.</p><p>The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. A few minutes later, an ambulance and a police officer arrived at our home. "I'll go let them in," Itsuki left the kitchen to open the front door. I could hear the medics walking up the front stairs and walk inside the house. "Follow me. She's in the kitchen," I turned to see the medics coming to the teen who was still on the table, sitting up.</p><p>I should let them know, "I checked her vitals and all seems to be normal, but she needs to have an x-ray and a few other tests done to determine if there are any internal injuries."</p><p>"I'm presuming you're a doctor ma'am?" the one paramedic asked.</p><p>"Yes, I'm Doctor Ito of Shikon Hospital in Tokyo."</p><p>"I've heard great stories about you, Doctor Ito. We'll make sure she gets the proper care. I presume you will want to come with us to the local hospital?"</p><p>"Yes, I'll let the doctor and nurses know what needs to be done. I used to work at the hospital here before I was transferred to the city."</p><p>We were all talking when a deep male voice came up from behind us. "Hello, I'm officer Tomoyo. We were informed you found a teen girl?" the officer asked.</p><p>Itsuki and I both turned around to see the police officer behind us. "Yes, near the beach in an old well shaft," Itsuki explained quickly.</p><p>The officer looked at Itsuki with shock. "Could one of you show me while the other goes in an ambulance when they take the girl?" the officer asked.</p><p>I stood beside Itsuki as I responded first. "I'll go with the girl. Itsuki, please go show the officer where we found her. I'll keep you updated on everything," I explained.</p><p>Itsuki walked out the backdoor with the officer and I turned my attention back to the teen girl. She was being placed on the gurney getting ready to go to the hospital. I watched the girl reach her hand out towards me. "It's okay, I'm coming with you. I won't leave your side. I promise."</p><p>The paramedics pushed the gurney out the front door and down the brick steps. Before I walked out, I grabbed my keys and purse. I made my way down the front steps and into the ambulance, where the teen was waiting for me. She held out her hand for me again and took it in mine. The driver shut the backdoors and went around to take his seat. Then he took off towards the hospital where I used to work.</p><hr/><p>Me and officer Iko made it to where the teen was found earlier. "This is where we found her officer Iko," I explained.</p><p>Office Iko looked at the well and began examining it. "Crazy place for an old well. Looks like it had been covered up for hundreds of years. It's good you and your wife found her and not a wild animal," the officer expressed.</p><p>"Yes indeed. I'll buy a board and cover it up, so no one else gets down there," I explained. We both made our way back up the path to the house.</p><p>"Do you know if there are any families with a teen girl about her age around here?" officer Iko asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure. This is our vacation home and the rest of the houses here are rentals."</p><p>"I see." Officer Ito left without another word.</p><p>I headed back inside to grab my wallet and keys so I could meet Mika at the local hospital. I sent her a text that I was on my way.</p><hr/><p>On the way to the hospital they got an I.V line ready to stick into the girls arm. "Hun, I need you to relax so we can get some fluids into you. Just relax your arm and it will be over really quick." The paramedic got the needle ready, but when the girl saw the long silver stick, fear struck her seeing how thick it was and she nearly jumped out of bed. "It's okay, it's just a small prick and it doesn't hurt that much," I informed her and caressed her cheek. "Just take a quick deep breaths and it will be over very quickly." I coaxed her back onto the bed and joined by sitting next to her.</p><p>"If it makes it better, hold her hand and close your eyes," the paramedic offered to help ease her fear. The girl only understood what he mostly said. I held her and she closed her eyes. The paramedic wiped down the girl's arm with an alcohol wipe and then carefully found a good vein and stuck the needle in. Though she let out a little scream, the needle was in and the fluid slowly seeped into her veins.</p><p>"You did very well," Mika encouraged the girl. "She seems to be healing quite fast for being down in the well for who knows how long. I don't get many calls or cases like her at the hospital in Tokyo," I explained.</p><p>"She sure does. Most cases people are still out cold or slowly waking up," the paramedic explained cleaning up the scraps of paper.</p><p>The teen girl kept her eyes on me, not caring what the man was saying. Her gentle hand remained within mine.</p><p>"ETA driver?" called out another paramedic.</p><p>"We are five minutes away," called the driver.</p><hr/><p>I remained where I sat. "What's this weird thing they have me sitting on? I don't like it and it's uncomfortable. I'd rather be up and moving around. Where are they taking me again?" I cannot remember what they said.</p><p>I must have scared the woman beside me. I tried to stand up again, when she held me back down. She spoke softly to me, "hun try not to move quite so much. We don't know if you have any internal injuries."</p><p>In my mind, "what are internal injuries?" But I just smiled at the woman. I find her very caring and I don't even know her name. I took her hand and brought it to her cheek. I don't know why, but I find it comforting.</p><hr/><p>Not soon after the driver pulled up to the bay doors where a doctor and nurse waited for us. They opened up the ambulance doors and I let go of the girl's hand. "Lay back down," she did as told and I left the ambulance. They took the gurney out next and then wheeled the teen into the hospital.</p><p>When we got inside my old co-workers were shocked to see me coming in with the paramedics. "My husband and I found her behind our home. Her vitals are normal but she needs an x-ray and blood work drawn. She doesn't have a head injury, but I would still like a cat scan of her head just in case there is swelling." I gave them more orders of what I wanted performed on the young, mysterious teen.</p><p>"We'll do everything we can, Doctor Ito," a young male doctor informed me. He must be new since I've never met him before. "I am Doctor Kaito. We'll be out soon and give you all the results once we get them."</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor Kaito." I expressed by bowing, to the young man.</p><p>After they left, I pulled out my phone to see a text from Itsuki saying he was on his way. I replied back and told him when he got inside that I would bring him to the area I was in the small hospital. I was in a waiting room where they bring patients who don't have a serious issue and just needed to see a doctor.</p><p>Taking a seat while I waited for Itsuki to make the short drive, I thought of the teen girl. I knew social services were going to be called soon since they didn't know who the girl belonged to. Just thinking about it brought back a lot of memories from my childhood being in the system after my parents death. I just couldn't picture the girl waiting for the right family to come and call her their own.</p><p>Ten minutes later I got a text from Itsuki. He just pulled into the parking lot. I left the small waiting room since it would be awhile till they did all the testing on the girl. I walked out to the main lobby and found Itsuki walking inside. "How was she on the way here, Mika?'</p><p>"She seemed to be doing well and ready to move around on the way here. Though she was a bit scared getting the needle put into her arm. But she was fine after we got the I.V in. Right now they are doing tests," I informed him. We headed back towards the waiting room.</p><p>"Have you had patients like her recovering so quickly?" I don't tell much about my past patients.</p><p>"Not really, Itsuki." We arrived at the waiting room, took a seat for a good while. After some time passed the double doors opened. I turned to see Doctor Kaito and his nurse. They wheeled the teen to the many vacant rooms that had an opened curtain. I got up quickly and walked straight to the room she was put in. "Doctor Kaito, how were her results?" I asked. The teen girl was very happy to see me again.</p><p>"Doctor Ito, her results were perfect. She only has minor cuts and bruises which will heal in a few days. But here are her results if you want to double check," he handed over the stacks of papers from each test they performed.</p><p>Being the head doctor of the city hospital, I knew what I was checking for and knew how to read the papers fast. They were the results I was hoping to see.</p><p>"Thank you, I'm pleased with the results. How are you doing hun? Are you able to tell us who you are?" The teen just kept shaking her head no. "It's okay, hopefully we'll find out soon. Are you hungry?" The teen girl knew what those words meant and nodded head yes with a smile upon her face.</p><p>"Nurse Hetomi, could you put an order in for lunch please?" Doctor Ito ordered.</p><p>"Of course Doctor Katio," the older nurse said, leaving the little room.</p><p>"Doctor Ito, I have informed our social worker, Mrs. Mochi about the girl."</p><p>"I see." I remember Mrs. Mochi from the first day I worked here.</p><p>"It's been sometime, Doctor Ito." I turned to the middle-aged woman from my past. "Good afternoon to you all," she looked to everyone in the small room. Her eyes were now fixated on the teen child. "Is this the girl you informed me about, Doctor Katio?"</p><p>"Yes, she was found by Doctor Ito this morning, along with her husband."</p><p>Her eyes were shocked to hear that the head doctor of another hospital found the girl. She turned to face me, eyes still shocked. "Doctor Ito, that must have been a shocker? Do you know the child by name or who she belongs to?"</p><p>"No, unfortunately we don't know her name or who her family is sadly."</p><p>"I see, it's very rare for us to get cases like these. I will contact the authorities and will have a missing child report sent out." As we all stood here, "Doctor Ito, may we talk privately?"</p><p>"Of course, Itsuki I'll be right back."</p><p>"Take your time."</p><p>We soon left, heading to Mrs. Mochi's office down the hall to speak in private.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 2: A New Beginning</strong> </em>
</p><p>When we arrived inside her office down the hall and we each took a seat on either side of the mahogany desk. "Mrs. Mochi, may I ask why you wanted to speak to me personally?"</p><p>"We are good friends Mika, call me Chidori and we've known each for a few years. You were one of our favorite doctors here all those years ago. So I was thinking…"</p><p>"Thinking?" It dawned on me, "wait! do you want to do an emergency placement for the girl in my care?" My eyes grew big. Me and Itsuki had always wanted to have a child of our own, but we couldn't due to me having endometriosis.</p><p>"Yes, I think placing her in your care would be the best thing. You can fill out the form online right now and I can get it through and have a judge sign it by tonight." I was still in shock. It started to bring back memories from when I was placed with a foster family at a young age. "Mika, would you like to talk to Itsuki about this? I know you've always told me how you both wanted a child of your own."</p><p>"Yes, it's still a dream of ours, though I think I should talk to Itsuki about this really quickly. Let me ask him to come down here," I pulled out my phone and texted him to come here.</p><p>Itsuki arrived within two minutes, "Mika is all okay? I turned on a comedy show and she's eating her lunch," he announced, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>"Itsuki, Mrs. Mochi, wanted to know if we will be willing to take the girl in our care," I informed him.</p><p>Itsuki just stared, shocked himself hearing the news. "Wait what?" Was all he said. He fell back against the door to hold himself up right.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Ito, it's called emergency placing. I, as a social worker, have the choice of who the child is placed with. Since Mrs. Ito is a head doctor at the city hospital, she's at the top of the list for a child to be placed with."</p><p>"Is that possible for Mika to be approved for this? We've never filled out the documentation for fostering."</p><p>"If you fill it out now, I can have it through at the snap of my fingers. We always have judges on standby twenty-four seven that can sign the agreement that you both are suitable to take care of her until such time."</p><p>"What do you mean until such time, Chidori?" I had to ask.</p><p>"By such time means, if her family is found. I will start the process of posting a found teenager after our conversation. If you two don't think you could handle this at this time, I have other families that…."</p><p>"I'll take the girl in," I wouldn't let her finish. "This...this will give me a chance at what it would be like to be a parent and to finally be a mother." Hearing myself say the word mother, put a smile on my face.</p><p>"Mika? Are you sure we are capable?" Itsuki asked and turned to me with a worried look.</p><p>"Itsuki, yes we are very capable of taking care of her. Our home in the city is a safe environment for her to live in until her family is found…" a thought occurred. "Chidori, What would happen if her family isn't found?"</p><p>"She would remain in the foster care system for ninety days before she's declared an orphan of the state. She would be available for adoption then," she explained.</p><p>I still stand with my decision. "I'll do it, even if she's just with us a short while. What's the website?" I immediately asked. Chidori typed away, turned the monitor to me, along with the keyboard and mouse. I took my time to fill out all the information for fostering the girl. "Okay, I just sent it."</p><p>"Then I shall take my leave now. I'll go to my main office and get everything submitted fast. I'll have our judge that's in today, to come down and sign off with the placement. I should have everything within the hour." We all stood up, "Mika, you'll be a wonderful foster mother," Chidori smiled my way and left for her office in the city.</p><p>Itsuki and myself stood in the office, trying to take everything in with the news. "Mika, what about work? We have full time jobs that keep us away from home for long hours."</p><p>"Well, I have so much vacation time left that I need to use up. I could use more of my time to do stuff around the house and a few other things. Besides, I can work from home and give orders if they need me for anything."</p><p>"Do what you need to do and if anything I can work from home myself on days they need you there."</p><p>"Thank you, Itsuki," I kissed him quickly and bear hugged him.</p><p>We made our way back to the small room where the teen girl was still awake and watching television. The girl looked up and smiled at us, mostly me, "how are you feeling dear?" She still smiled brightly, but still refused to speak to us. "I'm taking that you're feeling a lot better?" I watched her nod her head to us. "Good. Are you able to at least tell us your name?" I just watched her shrug her shoulders. "Can you remember your name dear?" With sadness I watched her shake her head no. It dawned on me that the teen girl might have a more serious issue. "Itsuki, I think she might have memory loss!"</p><p>"Memory loss? Are you sure, Mika?" We were both whispering to one another so we wouldn't scare her.</p><p>"Yes, in cases with small head injuries we usually ask the typical questions. Watch," I turned my attention back to the young teen. "Dear, are you sure you don't know what your name is? or even how old you are?" She just shook her head no. "See Itsuki. But I checked her test results and they seemed to be normal. Hopefully in a few days she'll remember."</p><p>"Hopefully you're right on that, Mika." Itsuki's stomach growled, alerting me he needed lunch. He got to his feet, "Mika, do you want anything to eat or drink?"</p><p>"I'm good for now. But if you are hungry you know where the cafeteria is." It's right when you come inside. This hospital made sure that the staff could grab a bite to eat before they started their day at work here. I knew I should eat since I haven't had anything yet, but I wasn't hungry at this time.</p><p>"I'll be back soon," Itsuki then left us to find himself some lunch.</p><p>While he was away, I took a seat on the bed with her. The young mysterious girl rested her head along my shoulder, almost curled. "Are you tired?" I whispered softly.</p><p>The young teen nodded her head. "Try and rest. I'll stay with you for the time being." The girl smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. "I hope to hear your voice soon dear," I whispered softly.</p><p>Itsuki had returned thirty minutes later along with Doctor Katio. "How is our mysterious patient doing?"</p><p>"She seems to be doing good so far, Doctor Katio. Though I feel that she may have memory loss. I wonder if the small bruise on the back of her head may have caused it?" I pointed to the exact spot along her scalp.</p><p>"Mmh, you may have something there. When you both found her, were there any rocks at the bottom of the well or just dirt?" He stood there with his hands behind his back and clipboard in hand.</p><p>"When I jumped down to get her out I didn't see any rocks. So you could have hit her head along the edge of the well before she hit the ground," Itsuki informed the doctor.</p><p>"But it doesn't explain how she ended up down there Itsuki," I said quietly. I didn't want to wake the girl.</p><p>"Hopefully the officers and all can put the puzzle together and figure it out," Itsuki informed us.</p><p>"I hope you're right about that."</p><p>As we were all talking the intercom went off, "Doctor Katio, you're wanted in TICU immediately," a female voice announced, allowed. "Doctor Katio, you're wanted in TICU immediately."</p><p>"If you'll both excuse me," Doctor Katio left fast, running in the direction of the special cares unit.</p><p>"Must be a serious case that he's needed for. I'm happy that she didn't have to be brought there," I explained to Itsuki.</p><p>"What's TICU, Mika?" Itsuki asked, curiously.</p><p>"It stands for Trauma Intensive Care Unit. It's a place for seriously injured or sick patients that may or may not make it. I'm usually in there a few days a week," I informed him. "The other week, in the city, we had about fifteen cases and lost five patients."</p><p>As we both continued to talk, the girl woke up and gave me the biggest smile She continued resting her head along my shoulder. "I guess we should introduce ourselves to her, Itsuki. Hello dear, my name is Mika and this is my husband Itsuki," I said cheerfully. I pointed to myself and to my husband who sat across from the bed. The teen eyed each of us for a few moments, not knowing who we were. But she looked happy to not be by herself.</p><p>We spent the time asking her simple yes and no questions when we were informed Chidori was waiting for us in the same office. I got up from the bed when the girl grabbed her wrist with a scared look on her face.</p><p>I smiled at her and cuffed her rosy cheek again, "it's okay dear. I'm going to be right down the hall to talk with somebody. I'll be back very soon. Here, watch some television again and I shouldn't be more than a few minutes," I said softly. I smoothed the girl's cheek and turned on a popular teen show.</p><p>Itsuki and me left the room and arrived back at the same office. Inside, not only was Chidori in there, but the judge included. "I'm sorry that it took a bit for me to get here, there was a bad car accident right outside the courthouse. Anyways, I am Judge Hiro," he announced himself to Itsuki and me.</p><p>"It's okay Judge Hiro," I informed him. It came to mind that I knew who was brought in for the doctor to rush over to TICU. I knew what to expect from victims in car accidents. I said a little prayer for all involved and for the doctors and nurses tending to the injured.</p><p>"Okay, I have all the papers here for you to both sign. I just want to double check that you both want to take up this offer of taking the teen in?"</p><p>I took a deep breath and smiled at Chidori, the judge and Itsuki. "Yes we are willing to try and foster her," I announced, proudly. With the papers placed down, we all signed in our proper spots.</p><p>Judge Hiro gave us a big smile, "congratulations on being temporary foster parents for the young teen. I wish you all the best." He shook all our hands and then left.</p><p>Walking out of the office, Chidori turned to us and said "thank you, Mika. I know you'll both do great and I'll call you if her family comes forward. I do have the information from the doctors of the outfit she came in. That will be the key evidence for us to help knowing if they are telling the truth are not."</p><p>"Thank you, Chidori. I'll come up with a name for her when I think of one," I informed my dear old friend.</p><p>"Oh yes! How did I forget that? When you come up with one just give me a call. No rush."</p><p>We made our way back to the room to find the girl fast asleep again. She looked so peaceful. I walked in and pulled the blankets up and covered her up so she wouldn't get cold. I even turned off the television so it wouldn't wake her up. Rubbing the side of her cheek, "rest well and we'll see you tomorrow," I whispered softly.</p><p>"I think it's best we head home now. We'll come back tomorrow and see her. Don't worry about making dinner, Mika. Let's stop and get something by the house," Itsuki whispered, quietly.</p><p>I looked at the sleeping girl again and brushed her natted hair away from her face, "okay Itsuki." We walked past the girl's nurse, "Nurse Hetome, if she wakes up and wonders where we are, could you let her know we'll be back tomorrow to see her, please?"</p><p>"Of course Doctor Ito. I'll be sure to inform her when she wakes up."</p><p>"Thank you." With that, we left the hospital.</p><p>It was about eight at night when we got home and ate our meal in silence. Not long after, we both cleaned up our dinner and headed upstairs for bed. Cuddling up with one another, we both fell asleep in each other's arms.</p><p>0/0/0/0</p><p>It was six in the morning when I first woke up and Itsuki was still laying beside me fast asleep. It was an unexpected long day yesterday and I didn't want to wake him. I quietly got up and made my side of the bed by pulling back the covers. Before walking downstairs, I walked over and kissed his forehead as he slept.</p><p>I then headed downstairs to make a pot of hot water for my morning tea. As I walked into the kitchen, I picked up the silver tea kettle, filled it with water and then placed it on the gas stove. While I waited for the water to boil, I took a seat at the kitchen table. I couldn't stop thinking of the girl we found yesterday. I began wondering where the girl would have been placed if I didn't didn't agree with taking her in. I believe Chidori would have put her in a family that takes kids in quickly for temporary custody.</p><p>The tea kettle whistled, bringing me out of thought. I got up and turned off the gas to the stove. With the tea cup already on the counter, I pulled out a jasmine tea bag and placed it inside the white cup. Pouring the steaming water into my cup, Itsuki finally made his way into the kitchen. "Good morning, Itsuki. Would you like a cup of jasmine tea?" I asked happily.</p><p>"Sure, that sounds fine and thank you," he said, yawning. I made him a hot cup of tea and placed it in front of him. "What's on the agenda for breakfast?"</p><p>"Not sure, just have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry Itsuki," I was about to get up, but he stopped me by grabbing her hand.</p><p>"Mika, no! I should be sorry. You do so much, now allow me to make you my mother's breakfast egg roll dish. You sit and enjoy your tea," he informed me, getting up and grabbing every ingredient he needed to cook with.</p><p>"Thank you, Itsuki. I'll plan a proper dinner for us tonight," I said happily. Sitting there watching Itsuki work his own magic, a thought occurred, "I guess sometime today I should make up the other guest bedroom for her to stay in. I'm thinking of the one that overlooks the forest."</p><p>"That's a great idea Mika, I'm going to take my time making this. Mother always told me to take it slow. I'll call you when it's done," turning his head, giving me a gentle smile.</p><p>"Thank you, dear," giving him the same gentle smile, I headed upstairs. I made my way to the linen closet at the top of the stairs to grab the white bed sheets and pillowcases. Then I proceeded to the second bedroom down the hall. The medium sized room faced the back of the house. It overlooked the trees and the lake of the forest. Making my way over to the full size bed, I unfolded the bed sheets and placed each piece on the mattress. I did the same with the pillowcases as well. Then soon after, I made my way over to the bedroom closet and pulled out the white jasmine petal quilt and laid it over the mattress.</p><p>Once the bed was fully made, I went over and sat along the big bay window sill. Opening up the window to allow the fresh morning breeze to blow through, I looked out over the horizon and took in its beauty. "I hope she enjoys staying here till her family is found." Even if it's just a day, a week or a few months, I'll enjoy every moment of it.</p><p>It wasn't too long after I got done with the room when Itsuki called me down for breakfast, with a new fresh cup of tea waiting for me. What shocked me more, was what he had placed on the table "Itsuki, wow! fluffy pancakes! I haven't had those in such a long time."</p><p>"I thought you would like something else for a change. Yep, mother's specialty, fluffy pancakes, with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon." As we ate, "Mika, when do you think she'll be released from the hospital?" Itsuki wondered.</p><p>Placing my chopsticks down, "it all depends on Doctor Katio. He could release her today, tomorrow, or several days. If he allows her to be released today, then I'll have to visit the mall. I can't allow her leave in a hospital gown."</p><p>"I wonder if calling Doctor Katio would be best? That way you know. I could call my sister to see if she has any clothes that Kairi no longer wears? I think the girl is close to Kairi's age. You could even try asking your friends. They do arrive tonight."</p><p>"That's a good idea. We'll finish eating, then you call your sister and I'll call Doctor Katio. Then after that I'll call my friends."</p><p>We both finished with our meal and made our calls. I got told the young girl could be released today. Itsuki was in luck, his sister informed him that she had just gone through her daughters clothes and was getting ready to take them to donations. She told him that he would drop them off later in the week after he explained the reasoning for them.</p><p>When I told my friends the news, they were both shocked. I told them I would explain everything when they arrive tonight. I was in luck, they too had clothes that they were getting to take to donations. So all I had to do was get an outfit for her to wear home today and a couple pairs of underwear, plus a bra.</p><p>0/0/0/0</p><p>Once we both arrived at the hospital around noon, we made our way back to the same little curtain-closed room from yesterday. We found the teen sitting up and watching tv again. She turned her head and smiled as we walked inside. "Good afternoon dear," I greeted her. The teen held her hand out for mine once again and I took a seat next to her.</p><p>Not soon after Doctor Katio came in. "Good afternoon, Mr and Doctor Ito. I bet you're happy to get her out today?" He asked. I knew he was back to do another last vital check on the girl.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Doctor Katio. Yes we are. She seems to have healed up more overnight," I said cheerfully. I turned to face the teen who was still holding my hand and bringing it to her pink cheek.</p><p>"Yes she quite has. But there is one thing I forgot to mention to you both yesterday," he said worriedly.</p><p>"What's that?" I asked, worried myself. The girl now rested her head along m y shoulder.</p><p>"I think she may have been attacked by a dog at one point. If you see it here," he addressed. He walked over to the teen and pulled back her hair. "She has bite marks along her neck, here and here But the markings look to be a few years old."</p><p>I checked myself and felt the little teeth indentations, "how did I not notice this? They do look like they are a few years old." I turned to the girl and asked, "dear, do you remember being attacked by a dog?" The teen did the same thing again and shook her head no. I stroked the girls hair that really needed to be washed and combed. "It's okay. What time would be good for her leave today?"</p><p>"She can be discharged at the normal hours we have. So after three, if that's good for you?"</p><p>"Three in the afternoon will be perfect for us." I still need to get her an outfit. The mall is right down the street and I could walk there and grab her the stuff I think she would need. After Doctor Kaito left, I turned to Itsuki and asked him, "would you be okay waiting here as I go down to the mall for about an hour, dear?" He knows what I am after.</p><p>"Of course, Mika. Take your time." I was getting ready to leave, when he handed me the car keys. "Take the car."</p><p>"Thank you." I turned towards the girl and gave her a bright, soft, gentle smile. "I'll be back in an hour, hun." With that I left the hospital to buy an outfit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>